Broken Rose Petals
by The Moosh
Summary: After a one night stand with a musician Rin Higurashi, a classical composer and musical prodigy becomes pregnant. Her Aunt Asuna gives away the baby after a premature birth. Rin has no idea that the child lives and moves on with life, giving up on how she
1. The Start

Broken Rose Petals

By

BreanaSlutFacedHoe.

Summary.

After a one night stand with a musician Rin Higurashi, a classical composer and musical prodigy becomes pregnant. Her Aunt Asuna gives away the baby after a premature birth. Rin has no idea that the child lives and moves on with life, giving up on how she fell in love in one night. Musician Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai singer/songwriter in Broken Promises, usually cold and heartless has a one night stand with a girl he met on a roof top after an exchange of romantic melodies, and whispers, he expects this to be the same as all the others but somehow she is all he thinks about, and she is under his skin. But they are separated the morning after. Will they find each other? Will either one ever be with their lost child? Will they be a happy family in the end?

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Asuna pushed back her short black hair from her face looking at Rin's light brown wavy hair "You're hair is so unruly, Rin we must put it up before you start the show" she said holding it up Rin sat in a long white dress it was strapless and Rin looked divine in it. Rin picked up her cello as her aunt put the final touch on her hair. Rin gazed into the mirror not liking how her aunt had done her hair. "Get out there" Asuna nagged "Don't forget to smile, but not tackily" she added. Rin walked out just as they called her name. Rin held her pose and began to play a youthful slow melody and then the whole orchestra began to play behind her, her cello carried and was the hook. She captivated them with her skill and grace as she played. They watched her passion as her head moved with the music. Rin didn't know how well her sweet sounds complimented another musician playing a tune of life as well. Sesshoumaru stood with his guitar in his hand playing a catchy guitar riff in front of a sold out show. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and began singing.

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

Rin stood up the spotlight was on her, she bowed as everyone in the theater clapped. As she returned to standing up straight a gentle smile was placed on her lips. Her cousin a dedicated violinist came up to her after Rin had returned back stage. "Hey there's this party lets get out of here before my mother notices you know how she is" Kagome said slyly grabbing Rin's hand and running out of the theater beckoning for a taxi. Rin hopped into the car with her cousin a grin on her face. The taxi pulled up letting the girls out, Kagome gave him a hundred "Hey, keep the change" she laughed, she was meeting her boyfriend, Hojo, here at this party. Rin followed Kagome around as she looked for him. Rin pointed him out he was sitting in a corner waiting for her, his face lit up as soon as she got there.

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside. _

Rin watched as Kagome danced with Hojo, and she just wanted to get away it was to loud, to insane for her at the moment. Rin found a door that led to a flight of stairs, she walked up the stairs they led to the roof, she walked over to the edge someone was playing a beautiful song down below in the park on the street, Rin stood there watching him listening to his music, the view was also amazing this was exactly where she wanted to be. "Hey there" a voice said startling Rin. She looked up to where the voice he was on an elevated piece sitting on a couch. "Hello" she said after locating him, he had silver hair was up to his shoulders it was straight and his gold eyes were reeling her in. "So you going to stand there all night?' he asked looking at the man. "His music is so beautiful" she said. "I'm sure its about the moon, a sad second best song, a true tragedy" he said "How would you know?" she asked "Come up here and I'll tell you" he said. Rin looked at the latter and climbed up. "So tell me" she said sitting beside him on the couch "I like to talk to the moon" he said "Does it talk back?" she asked "No I sit up on roofs like a psycho" he said "I'm with you" she said "That you are" he said his face inches from hers.

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as a scar under my skin _

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Whenever I'm alone with you tonight_

_Like being in love for the first time_

He kissed her gently pulled away for a second then they kissed her again. They kissed for a long time before he laid her down beneath him on the out door couch. His hand running through her hair, her hand holding his while the other ran through his hair. Sesshoumaru pulled himself up looking into her eyes they held something that he'd never seen in any other womans eyes before and he couldn't even explain it. They woke up together in the morning under a blanket both bare, Inuyasha and Mirouku had been the ones to wake them up Inuyasha had taken a picture of them sleeping. Then poured water on them. Rin quickly shot up bringing the blanket up with her she put on her clothes as fast as she could "Wait! Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru yelled after her, "I'm going to be in so much trouble I've never done this before" Rin said she was smiling as she grabbed her stuff and threw on her shoes. "Meet me at the arch" he said she ran to the door "You know I'll take that as a yes" he added she turned to him and smiled.

_The world that I see inside you _

_Waiting to come to life _

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

Rin ran down the stairs and found Kagome waiting outside "Where were you? I went back to the hotel to find you" she said "I stayed here" Rin said "You could have called" Kagome said Rin looked at her "Oh shut up, I just had the best night of my life" Rin said happily Kagome looked at her laughing. When Rin got back to the hotel Asuna had alot of things to say. She yelled at Rin alot about how irresponsible she was. "Rin we are going to Washington" she said trying to get Rin into a car. "I'm not going with you" Rin said pulling away from her. Sesshoumaru ran from his car and went to the arch where he had said to meet him, Inuyasha tried to get him to stay so they could go to another venue. "Rin! Rin!" he yelled Rin looked at him as her aunt forced her into the car.

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside. _

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as a scar under my skin _

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Whenever I'm alone with you tonight_

_Like being in love for the first time_

Rin looked out the window as she watched him slump slightly the limo drove away. Sesshoumaru walked back to the car where his brother was. He got in where Mirouku rubbed his back "Don't worry she's just a chick, and you got some don't worry about it" he said. "No she was different" Sesshoumaru said "Here's a picture because bro she's gone" Inuyasha said.

_We're crashing _

_Into the unknown_

_We're lost in this _

_But if feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as a scar under my skin _

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Whenever I'm alone with you tonight_

_Like being in love for the first time_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Like being in love for the first time_

* * *

Hey this is my first fanfiction. So if you can be nice, it is based on a movie I saw. I might put a picture of the Rin and Sesshoumaru, I have in my head for this chapter just check out my bio. mmmk.

Review. Cause you've obviously read it if you go to this part.

Thanks

BreanaSlutFacedHoe.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Broken Rose Petals

by

BreanaSlutFacedHoe

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye.

It was the next day and Sesshoumaru sat under the arch waiting for the woman with the picture in his hands. He waited for two weeks in a row, everyday he would sit there, hoping she would show up. She never did. Rin sat there two weeks after they had met, she waited as long as time would let her, but she left she still ahd her music to pursue. They had passed each other up close as could be, but in their emotionaly lost atmosphere they didn't notice. Two monthes later Rin was backstage preparing for another show "Rin you really have to get on a diet, you've put on a few pounds" Asuna said. Rin went on stage playing a sad slow melody as the othes joined in once again the audience was captivated by her passion, skill, and grace. When Rin stopped playing she put her hand to her abdomen where a small bump had formed. Then she stood up and bowed her black dress billowed around her.

_When the one thing you're looking for  
Is nowhere to be found  
And you back stepping all of your moves  
Trying to figure it out  
You wanna reach out  
You wanna give in  
Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend  
You wish you could find something warm  
'Cause you're shivering cold  
It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on  
It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sat in the garage where the band had just finished practicing, his face wasn't readable. "Inuyasha I can't do this I have to leave the band, I have to find her" he said standing up. "Bro, she is just some chick you had a one night stand with. Get over it. She's gone and you are here, just forget it ever happened, you've done it plenty before" Inuyasha said "She is different, I don't know why but she is. I have to find her" Seshoumaru said putting his coat on "Don't walk out on us, Sesshoumaru. She isn't anything to us" Inuyasha said grabbing him by the collar. "That's why I can't be a part of us because she is to me. I can't tell you why, I'll have to move on from this and look for her" he said pulling himself out of Inuyasha's grasp and walking out the door. Inuyasha called after him but his calls fell upon deaf ears. Sesshoumaru ran to the arch, and sat on a bench hoping she would be there even though he knew she wouldn't it was his last try before he said goodbye.

_'Cause if you hadn't found me  
I would have found you  
I would have found you_

So long you've been running in circles  
'Round what's at stake  
But now the times come for your feet to stand still in one place  
You wanna reach out  
You wanna give in  
Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend  
You wish you could find something warm  
'Cause you're shivering cold  
It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on  
It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four Months Later.

Rin sat in a fancy resturuant with Asuna and Kagome. "Rin I can't allow you to keep this baby" she said curtly, Rin looked at her pain in her eyes "I'm keeping him no matter what you say" Rin said strongly, "You will not keep him, if you do you have to leave" Asuna said Rin stood up and walked out of the resturaunt begining to cross the street so lost in her anger she didn't hear the car honk. The cars break weren't strong enought to stop in the heavy rain fall. Kagome stood frozen eyes never leaving her cousin whom was on the floor blood slowly dripping from her head. "Go back to the hotel, I'll take care of this" Asuna said Kagome nodded and she jumped into the limo, watching her mother pull out a cellphone. In the emergency room, Rin was fading in and out of conciousness "The baby isn't moving" a doctor said as Rin faded out she heard a flat line. Hours later she woke up in the hospital bed. Rin looked around for the baby and then her aunt looked at her "He's gone" she said. Rin's eyes widened but she didn't cry she couldn't she was in shock. Rin turned on her back and went back to sleep.

Before moving to Chicago Rin sat under the arch tears flowing down her cheeks, Kagome looked at Rin "Rin are you ready to go?" she asked "I just have to say goodbye" she said wiping her tears away. Kagome looked at her sympathetically, Rin touched the arch looking towards the building where she could have sworn she had seen him standing looking down at her. Rin blinked trying to rid herself of the image then walked away and got in the car. Sesshoumaru stood atop the building looking at her he rubbed his eyes slightly and when he opened them she was gone, he was sure it was his imagination. Rin opened the window of the new apartment she stopped playing the cello. Sesshoumaru sat at a desk "Yes, its very nice to be working here" he said to a man "Its very nice to have you, Seshoumaru" the man said to him. "So your the new music teacher?" a woman said to Rin "Yes, I am" she answered "Says here you went to Juliard, so why are you in this dump" The woman said to her "I love children, I want to be closer to them" Rin said.

_'Cause if you hadn't found me  
I would have found you  
I would have found you_

It was your first taste of love  
Living upon what you had

It's the first thing you see when you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11 years 3 months and 5 days later.

"Kaileb, listen close, I think I heard your long lost mommy and daddy" an teenage boy said. "Roger leave me alone, they will come for me I know it" Kaileb said his gold eyes flaming "They're probably dead, or maybe they have a new baby because they didn't want you" the boy laughed, tears began to form in his eyes "That's not true they do want me, they're just lost" he said "Your lucky I have better things to do other than hurt you , Freak" Roger said walking away after pulling Kaileb's light brown hair. Angel was a boy who slept in the bunk above Kaileb's. "You don't think that Roger's right about our parents" Angel said "No...his isn't. He doesn't understand that we are all wanted no matter what" Kaileb said. Around three hours later. Kaileb stood outside this placed he called home "Goodbye" he whispered and started running on the open road.

_'Cause if you hadn't found me  
I would have found you  
I would have found you  
I would have found you  
I would have found you  
_


	3. The City

_First off I'd like to say thank you for all of the pretty reviews I got, yes I mean pretty. Also I will try to write a little better it's just that I've been using note pad and it frustrates me. I have to look over and make sure it's readable. It would be a lot easier if I had word so I'm dreadfully sorry if it's a little grammatically incorrect or hard to understand. I will try to make it easier to tell whose talking. _

---BreanaSlutFacedHoe

Chapter Three: The City.

Kaileb stood tired and alone and had done the only thing he had seen in movies, shot out his arm and stuck his finger up in the traditional hitchhiker's position. A minivan stopped in front of him. Kaileb looked inside and a woman sat in the driver's seat.

"Where are you headed?" she asked her green eyes staring into his after she had lowered the window slightly.

"I don't know I'm following the music" he said and looked down under the intensity of her eyes. His dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"How can you not know where you're headed? So then you're saying you're walking around aimlessly? How old are you? What's your name?" she hollered,

"My name is Kaileb and I'm twelve years old," he answered.

"I'm taking you with me, get in the car! I'm taking you to child services in New York" she said. Kaileb looked at her flaming hair.

"I'm Kaileb who are you?" he said sticking his hand out to her

"I'm Ayame, but people call me Aya." She said shaking his hand. Kaileb got in the car.

The drive was long and silent other than the radio, Kaileb felt by going to New York the music was getting stronger, and so in his eyes this was the right way. Ayame looked at his face while he slept, she got out of the car locking it from the outside as she stopped outside the child services building, and she went to talk to her husband Kouga. Kaileb's eyes opened slowly his eyes darting as he saw her enter the building that was clearly labeled Child Services. Kaileb pushed the unlock button and got out running in a wild direction stopping as he heard the music around him, it was all so loud then one thing caught his attention an older boy playing a guitar in the center of a park. Kaileb took out his savings dropping a dollar in the guitar case.

"Hey thanks any requests," the boy said his hair was flaming as well.

"No, I just was listening" Kaileb said, the boy shrugged his shoulders playing a random song, it was amazing in Kaileb's ears he looked at the guitar in wonder never noticing that he was getting closer with every note. Kaileb smiled as he touched it.

"Hey, don't touch my baby." He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize, how do you play this?" Kaileb asked. The boy looked at him.

"I don't have time for this...Spider is going to kick my ass I made shit money" he said walking away. Kaileb followed him for a good three blocks.

"Hey kid why are you following me?" Shippo asked.

"I have no where to go" he said

"How much more dough do you have?" Shippo asked Kaileb looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"You know dough? Money" Shippo said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Twelve dollars" he said Shippo smiled and grabbed his hands and started running faster towards his _home_.

Kaileb walked inside he had never seen such a big place all in one building. "Its beautiful" Kaileb said softly.

"It's all right I guess" Shippo said.

Shippo sat down on the floor counting his money slowly. "I have twenty" he said sounding disappointed. Then a man walked in his hair was long and black trailing down his back in waves. His eyes glittered red. The man pulled Shippo's flaming hair and pulled him up from the floor

"How much did you make today bug?" he said

"Spider I got twenty today" he smiled through the pain

"Well that's defiantly an improvement and who is this?" Spider said

"I'm Kaileb" he said.

"I'm Naraku but don't call me that call me Spider, what are you doing in my humble abode?" he said

"I followed the music, Its taking me to my family" Kaileb said

"So then you play?" Naraku asked

"I love music," he said

Naraku glanced at his fingers and then grabbed his hands touching the tips slightly. "You haven't played a note in your life, tomorrow morning he is gone" Naraku yelled pushing the boy to the floor.

"I haven't but I want to" Kaileb said. Naraku just walked away locking the door on his way out.

That night while everyone slept Kaileb looked at the guitar in amazement touching it softly around the edges and the neck then he began plucking strings. Soon he was playing as if he had been playing his whole life. Loving every minute of his experience. Naraku ran down the spiral steps and to the source of the unknown melody. The original sound coming from the boy's fingertips, it was possibly some of the most amazing music he ever heard. Naraku knew this boy could make him some serious money and so he put him out to work immediately buying him lunch. Needless to say that Shippo was jealous pissed off and wondering what had possessed him to bring that boy to _his _place.


	4. Realizing

**A/N : I am a big fat jerk. Anyways here is an update I'm going to watch the movie again and hopefully have this done by July 19. I pick that day because my cousins birthday besides I'm still going to high school online during the summer, lucky me right? HAHAHA I'm a jerk I know Thanks for all the reviews and for waiting. **

* * *

Rin stood her feet felt heavy under her she felt overly ground her knees began to shake as she felt them buckle under her as she fell to the polished wood floors of her apartment. She could feel the nervousness running through her veins.

"You're Aunt Asuna's disease has gotten to the second stage." the nurse had said on the phone. Asuna and Kagome were the only family she had left after her parents had died, after she had lost her son. Her precious baby. Rin felt the tears leaving her eyes freely. Kagome had just gotten back early from her honeymoon with Kouga, she had been in the hospital ever since. Asuna hadn't spoken to Rin since she stopped playing her cello. Rin was hurt, she fell into a deep depression that is until she started teaching music to the young children. Rin put on a brown cardigan and pulled on a pair of beige slacks. She had to get to school on time.

Rin walked into the room that was filled with eleven years who were all eagerly waiting for their birthdays to come so they could be twelve. The age her own son would have been turning in a few months. Rin sat down at her desk the kids walking in.

"Ms. Higurashi, why don't you have a husband and a baby?" a curious little girl asked Rin. She looked up at her hiding the pain her eyes.

"I don't know, I'm having to much fun with you guys." Rin said to the little red head with a forced smile. She knew that if she had those she would still be playing her cello, she'd still be happy, she wouldn't feel so empty inside.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, all of his proposals had just been approved. He could see that his phone was ringing as the secretary scrambled to answer the phone. She looked up at him, mouthing the name of his fiancé. He nodded at her, she forwarded the call to his official line.

"Hello, Kagura." he said almost bored.

"Hey baby, are you ready for that reunion at you're brother's house?" her voice came through the receiver. Sesshoumaru had seen his brother since he left the band to find her, since he became a boring businessman like he said he would never do.

"Yea, I'm ready. Listen I have to go. I'll pick you up at six." he said to her.

"Ok, see you then babe." she said. Sesshoumaru looked at his watch he had an hour before the party at his brother's house, how was he going to face him after he had made such a big deal about having to find her, and becoming the man with a desk job. Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, he worked over what he usually did and was almost was late to get Kagura. He beeped in front of her house, she was a beautiful woman, but nothing in comparison to the one he'd fallen in love with years earlier. The one who had made his heart soar, the one who'd made him truly happy, the one that made him feel complete.

* * *

Kaileb was sitting in the park, Spider had taken him out for pizza, he had a whopping five hundred dollars, he was playing for only a few hours in the best spot, the spot that used to belong to himself when music had been enough to make him happy. He became bitter, the way he was treated had ruined Spider. Kaileb smiled at Spider who gave him a smile in return.

"You did well today, I really like you kid, you need a stage name my boy" he smiled at him. Shippo stood outside. When Kaileb and Spider were finished Spider handed Shippo a container of leftovers. Shippo looked at Kaileb's back bitterly. This Kaileb was stealing everything from him, he was Spider's favorite, he used to be making the most bread but he wasn't bringing in nearly as much as he used to and he couldn't beat Kaileb. Spider had pulled Kaileb onto his back giving him a piggy back and spinning around with a smile He hadn't gotten that kind of treatment since he made his first hundred. Now he was pulling fifty on a good day.

"We'll call you, Crushed Velvet, since you're melodies are just so smoothly played." Spider said putting Kaileb down on his feet.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his car beeping, Kagura walked out to the car with a small smile on her lips, she looked at Sesshoumaru as she got in the car and kissed him on the cheek. She sat in the passenger's seat with the mirror down as she applied make up it was the first time she was meeting his family and she wanted to make a good impression on them. As they arrived at the party he could see that it was just like a musician's party, he could hear music playing already, and then he recognized it was him. He began to fill with nervousness as each step took him and Kagura closer to the party, as he walked down the stairs into the basement. They were playing a video from one their old shows. He caught sight of his brother who was drunk. Inuyasha looked at him slurring as her wrapped an around the couple.

"Hey there, long time no talk." he said to Sesshoumaru who looked at him.

"What the hell is that you're wearing a suit! HAHA boy this sure doesn't look like the one true love you left us looking for." he said looking at Kagura.

"What is he talking about?" Kagura asked him.

"Nothing." he said trying to avoid a fight with her.

"What he never told you he abandoned his family to find a woman who he had a one night stand with eleven years ago." Inuyasha said to her.

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and shoved him against a wall.

"Why because you still love her? You wouldn't have left us if you didn't, she really made you fall." Inuyasha said pulling out of his grasp. Kagura ran up passed the car and was calling a taxi to pick her up.

"Kagura wait!" he yelled going after her.

"Do you still love her!" she asked she looked like she was going to cry.

"It was eleven years ago" he said.

"Do you still fucking love her?" she asked him yelling.

"I am…but I'll never find her." he said to her, she threw her engagement ring at him he caught it, as she dashed off in the other direction. Sesshoumaru got in his car and drove to his apartment. Where he took out his old guitar case. He moved a lot of performance photos and found the one he treasured the most, Rin and him asleep on the couch on the roof of that New York building. He knew he had to find her because his heart fluttered when he saw her face.

"I'll find you…I promise" Sesshoumaru said


	5. Stalling

**A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed I'll give you all a shout out next chapter I promise. I didn't realize that I had anonymous reviews off but its on now so you guys without accounts can review now. Thanks everyone. **

**Broken Rose Petals**

**Chapter 5: Stalling. **

* * *

Rin's breathed out a sigh as she pushed her key through her car door, she had stayed polishing all the instruments also cleaning the mouth pieces. She looked to her side setting down her purse on the floor, her car had been acting up, however she had never seen it as a big deal. The old Honda did its job and got her to work and the supermarket. She brushed a disobedient piece of her dark brown waves behind her ear. Rin pulled out her cell phone and looked at contemplating whether or not to make the call, she would have hated to bother him. Rin decided to try to get the car to start by herself. After nearly a half hour of trying to get the dying car to work for her she noticed that the sky was turning a dark blue. She was going to be late getting home which in turn make her late for other things. Rin was growing nervous so she sat in her car and locked the door before pulling her cell phone out and making the phone call she had been thinking of making for a while. Rin pushed her fingertip on ten of the numbered buttons on her phone. It rang three times before she finally got through.

"Hey Rin, what happened?" a concerned voice ran through Rin's ear. She rubbed her temple with her fingertips lightly the other hand holding the phone to her ear.

"I'm stuck at work, my car died. Can you pick me up?" she asked, she knew that she would probably get the ride no problem but she didn't want to call a tow truck and deal with all the problems right now. She almost wanted to run away. Run away from everything just like she had the day her son was taken from her.

"Rin, I'll be there in ten minutes. You aren't outside of the car right. Its dark outside I don't want you in that parking lot alone." stated a concerned voice, Rin smiled and nodded even though she knew the person on the receiving end couldn't see her.

"I'm sitting in my car, the doors are all locked. I'll be here, maybe we can grab something to eat after you pick me up. I'll treat." Rin suggested,

"That sounds great, just sit tight. I'll see you soon." the assuring voice told her. She sat in her car with a small smile, she loved how she could always rely on...

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk his hands were folded with his forehead pressed on his thumbs as thoughts ran through his mind. Kagura hadn't called him in two weeks and he wondered if she was really through with him. '_I can't just leave can I? It wouldn't be fair to Kagura. Can I fix this? No...Sesshoumaru you have to find her and see if the feelings are still there._' he thought to himself, he opened his amber eyes and picked his head up. There was a stack of papers that needed his approval on his desk, he grabbed one before looking at his watching and picking his phone up. He had to find her, he knew that he couldn't move on with his life unless he knew that everything they had shared was over. Sesshoumaru put the phone down. He looked at it he didn't know whether to pick it up and call or not. He had found Rin's number a week after deciding that he had found her. He just never could pick up the phone and call, his throat would get tight and his breathing sped up he could never make himself call. He knew that he had to talk to her. Sesshoumaru began writing a letter in his neat script. He walked up to the owner of the company.

"Mr. Yamaguchi, here this is for you." he said handing him the letter, it was his letter of resignation.

"This better not be what I think it is." he said a worried look smoothing over his tight skin, his gray hair looked almost as if it were standing.

"If I knew what it was that you're thinking, then I'd tell you but I don't so I can't." Sesshoumaru knew that the older man knew exactly what that letter was he watched his boss, tear open the envelope and read through the letter quickly his facial expression dropping.

"What has made you choose to do this now at the peak of your career?" the old man asked him.

"For a long time I ran from a dream, but I have to chase it now. Otherwise I can't live my life." Sesshoumaru said.

* * *

Rin moved her head a little bit in her sleep and then her light brown eyes opened slowly as she heard a tapping on her window, she looked a bit frightened but soon the face came into view as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She rubbed her eyes and opened the door, the taller figure wrapped its arms around Rin she looked at them with a smile as lips bent to hers. Rin knew his kisses would never be as fire filled as the ones that had been shared that night in New York with a man she hadn't seen for eleven years. She was thirty years old and decided two years ago to move on because she wouldn't be young and beautiful forever. She had fooled herself into thinking that the man she had instantly fallen for had moved on as well. He had met her when she did her final performance and they had been friends long before they had decided to take it to the next level. HE had been there for her, he knew about the loss of her son, the man she could never find.

"Rin, I always worry about you. You are always getting into some kind of mess." he said his gentle eyes looking into hers.

"I know, but I have you don't I Kohaku." she said looking up at him, he led her to the car with a smile on his face. He fingered a small box that was in his pants pocket he knew that he would have to say something soon, but he wanted to wait to the absolute moment. Kohaku ran a hand through his hair shutting the door for Rin as she settled in the passenger's seat of his car. Kohaku walked around locking Rin's car before getting in his own. They went to a small bistro and got dinner.

* * *

Spider stood looking at Kaileb he had just bought him a bed, it was nice the other kids had mats on the floor. Everyone was growing jealous of Kaileb especially Shippo. Shippo knew that he had to do something, something to get that Kaileb out of the way. He was the favorite he was the one who was the best and no one could be that with him there. Kaileb's gold eyes ran over the new guitar Spider had bought him, the place was even looking a lot nicer. Everything was going well. Kaileb hadn't been treated in such a long time, so good. He must have been a fetus the last time he felt such love and that was something he could never remember.

"Spider, you said you were going to help me find my parents." Kaileb said his voice was determined he sounded like his father.

"I am you just have to keep playing for me. To find your parents we need money and lots of it." Spider said to the boy. Kaileb just looked up at him his eyes were growing tired of being here the music he was playing was the only thing that was making him happy now. He didn't want to be here forever he wanted his parents.


	6. Discouraged

**

* * *

**

A/N: I really like youguys for giving me feedback lol. Yea I used to live next to a strip club it was pretty cool a few of them are bartenders there now though. They got old and had babies. They still like to do my hair. hahaha. I go visit them sometimes when I walk home from school Crap I have summer school whahhh.

**Broken Rose Petals. **

**Chapter 6: More Stalling.**

Rin sat on the couch in Kohaku's four bedroom apartment. It was very large, one room was used as a guest room, the other as a den, one he used for storage, and the last as an at home gym. His kitchen was large as well and very modern, his living room was very art deco. Kohaku wrapped his arms around Rin's shoulders. A smile graced his full lips. Rin let her own arm wrap around his waist as she leaned on his chest. They were watching a movie together, something that could only be classified as a chick flick. Kohaku was sitting his thoughts very rarely had anything at all to do with the movie as his free hand fingered the small velvet box in his pocket. 'Is it the right time to ask her? Maybe I should hint at it first. It's been two years and we aren't getting younger, that's what I'll say…what if I scare her what if she thinks it's too soon. I'll have to wing it. I hope I don't scare her.´ the thoughts ran through his head like athletes running a marathon. Kohaku looked at Rin before opening his mouth to speak.

"Rin, I've been thinking about this, about us. I've been thinking about us for a while now." He said nervously, Rin looked up to him her chocolate pools had a twinge of their own nervousness she could feel her heartbeat speed up.

"What is it?" she asked softly the words struggling passed her quivering lips; they did tend to do that when she was nervous.

"I'm not saying anything about marriage just yet, but Rin we aren't getting any younger…I want…I want to start a family…with…you" he watched her as the words slipped from him, he knew she could hear the fear in his voice. She was looking at him in the eyes they were looking into his eyes searching them, scanning them, taking every bit of knowledge that she could find in them.

"Kohaku…I…" Rin stopped as she was talking she was still thinking about it, the movie played in the background the romantic music was not exactly fit for the real life scene that was playing out before her. She knew that he was right, it had been a long time, and he had always been good to her. He was sweet to her from the moment they met. Rin knew that Kohaku loved her she knew that he was a good man, who would support her, who would love her. She could be happy with him, she did love him, but it wasn't a passionate love it was a sustaining love. It wasn't the kind that made her knees feel weak. Rin knew that if he asked her she would allow him to make her his wife.

"Alright, let have a baby…" she told him softly he was shocked by her answer but he was very happy, he grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply, his body was moving over hers. Rin looked at the sleeping man whose arms were cradling her firmly. He pulled her body closer to his own; her head was now resting on his shoulder. Rin heard a vibrating noise and her head turned in the direction of the coffee table where she saw her phone was vibrating lightly the buzzing sound against the hard glass table. Rin removed herself from Kohaku's arms and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Rin said you could hear in her voice that she was tired.

"Hello, Rin... It's me Dr. Wasureta. We mistook you're aunt's symptoms for the second stage but we were wrong she is still in the first. I just wanted to let you know." The woman spoke professionally she sounded as if she were looking through a chart, Rin could hear the chaos in the back of the phone.

"Thank you, that's great news." Rin said to the doctor. They said goodbye each hanging up easily. Rin turned to see Kohaku looking at her.

"Who was that?" he asked rubbing his eye.

"It was the hospital. Aunt Asuna is doing a little better. " Rin said he looked at her with a smile. He moved towards her and kissed her bare shoulders. Rin relaxed.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of his boss, a man that he would no longer be working for in a few weeks. He had given him a two month notice of his leaving the work place. Kagura had finally come around and called him after another week. She told him that he would let her look for the woman for a few weeks after he left his job and that if by some cosmic miracle he found her that she would let him be with her if the feelings were still there. Sesshoumaru was astounded by her willingness to allow him to be with the woman if he found her. He had never known her to be a woman of such grace or maturity. She was always so selfish, and jealous when it came to him to see her allow this search to go on was almost unnatural. Sesshoumaru saw the way that his co workers looked at him in shock, in disbelief. He walked around he had moved the fastest up the line because had nothing else to live for then he met Kagura and she made him think that he could move on, a least for a little while.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his silver hair and pulled the picture out with a small smile on his lips, noting how fitted they were for each other. He was still in love with her.

"Sir, you're bleeding…" a young temp who was working his phones told him, he looked at her and then his finger and noticed a paper cut.

"Its nothing." He said, she looked at him with a seductive glance, he knew her type she was the kind of woman who would sleep her way to the top. He hated women like that.

"I'm sure I could take care of that for you." She told him putting her hand on his. Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at her icily.

"No, thank you." He said coldly pulling his hand away from hers. '_Slut…_' he thought. Sesshoumaru walked down to the lobby of the company building and sat down on a bench. He pulled out his cell phone. But he couldn't call, he tried again, but then in a surge of confidence he did it and heard her sweet voice answering the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, he heard her, he sucked in a heavy breath. "I can hear you breathing, who is this?" she asked again. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak.

"Who is it baby?" he heard the male voice in the background, and listened for a moment before hanging up.

"I have no idea." He had heard her voice tell the man. "Rin…" he heard Kohaku say and then a small bout of rustling movements and then the smacking of lips together in a peck.

"I can't wait till we have a baby." He said he heard Rin giggle before he had slammed his finger on the end button. '_She's moved on, having a baby? She is thirty and it's been eleven years…but maybe if we meet again, in person she'll remember the feelings from that night._' He thought lightly trying to convince himself that there would still be a chance. He had to move soon he knew but he would be waiting for two months before he could actually leave.


	7. Oblivious

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm a really bad updater its not a secret anymore. I update when I have time but I never have any. It takes me a half hour to write a 1000 word chapter something like two hours to write a 3000 word one. For this story I'm going to stick to around a 1000 words a chatper. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review it motivates me. **

* * *

Rin looked out of the window of the school, she could feel a wave a nausea shoot through her and she ran to the bathroom with her mouth covered by her hand she emptied her lunch into the porcelain toilet sounding miserable as she did so. She sat down on the bathroom floor and put her head between her knees breathing calmly. '_I didn't think this would happen so soon...we've only been trying for a month or two._' she thought standing up and rinsing her mouth out before returning to her class. Rin watched as a small brunette child walked up to her desk.

"My mommy throws up a lot in the morning, she says its my little brother telling her that he didn't like what she ate." he smiled at her Rin looked at him and patted his head gently as if he were a cat. Rin closed her eyes with a smile placing a hand on her abdomen.

_Rin sat in her and Kagome's apartment at the kitchen table it was raining heavily outside and she held her stomach where her baby still should have been growing healthy and strong. Rin recalled the car hitting her the pressure she felt on her stomach, her vision blurring into a swirl of darkness, the sound of a flat line and nothing but darkness, emptiness, and silence. Her tears fell freely as she thought of the son she had never known the only piece of the man she'd loved. Rin walked over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pain killers she started to put them in her mouth one by one until the bottle was nearly empty. Kagome walked in the door and ripped the pills from her. _

_"Rin, you can't do this you need to move on. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident." Kagome said tears falling from her eyes. _

_"I want to die, I want to be with my son." Rin said her voice showered in depression. _

_"Well I am selfish and I want you to be with me. I want you to stay here with me. There are people who love you here." Kagome said throwing the pills to the trash. _

_"You don't understand what it is to lose a child." Rin said to Kagome who looked at her angrily. _

_"I may not understand, but I've seen you mope around here for too long and its time for you to move on." Kagome said wrapping her arms around her cousin. _

_"I can't do this, I can't live knowing that my son...died for my stupidity." Rin cried. _

Rin shook her head and looked at clock that hung on the wall with a small frown class would be over in a few minutes and she would be off to the pharmacy picking up the pregnancy test she had been meaning to since her last missed period. This would be the second coming up in two weeks. Her cell phone was ringing she could hear it vibrating in her bag and she shut it off and walked to the door getting ready to allow the children to leave. Two hours later Rin was sitting behind her desk holding her abdomen with a light smile and she walked out the door and to her car. As Rin drove she saw a man with silver hair walking through the rear view mirror but as she turned her head to look again he was gone. Rin parked in the front of the store she had been lucky enough to get, she could see the aisle that she was going to it had been almost twelve years since she had even thought of those kinds of tests. She grabbed three different ones off of the hooks.

"Are you trying?" the cashier asked Rin as she placed the items in the bag.

"Yes, we are." she would have said boyfriend, but they were to serious to be called that and yet not serious enough to be called a fiance yet. Later that day when Rin got home she sat down on the bed that she and Kohaku sometimes made use of when he stayed at her apartment. Rin threw herself back trying to imagine what her and Sesshoumaru's child would look like. Her hair and his eyes and perfect boyish face and a talent in music.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his car trying to work the courage up again to call her, but after the last time he didn't know if he could. '_She's moved on with some man. I moved on with Kagura or so I thought. Why does it always go back to her?_' he thought as her punched in her number. There was no answer it instead went to voice mail. Sesshoumaru hung his head on the steering wheel with a groan and dropped his phone into the cup holder. He opened the door to the car and stood outside of they place that would be his apartment for the next three months. His savings should last him a year before he had to worry about working again. He looked down at the pavement as he walked inside. The walls were stable and could use a new coat of paint but he put that aside for now as he brought in his air mattress and guitar. He opened up the guitar case and looked at his most treasured possession the picture of them.

A few hours later he started walking to the nearest pharmacy he tied his silver hair back in a ponytail and he saw her driving there in her car, she was still just as beautiful as the last time he saw her. He stopped mid walk and noticed her look from the side of her eye. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do and hid behind a car. He wanted to see her under different circumstances. He watched her walk into the pharmacy and decided that he would go inside as well. He watched as she walked into the aisle that had pregnancy tests '_Turn around, look at me..._' he willed her in his mind she was infront of him in the line.

"Are you trying?" the cashier asked Rin with a smile.

"Yes, we are." he heard her say and how he missed hearing her voice the voice that always hid a secret melody, he bought the soaps and deodorants that he held in his hand. The cashier looked at him confused.

"Man you sure were looking at Ms. Higurashi weird." she told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her he hadn't noticed.

"You were all like in love like with your eyes. I hope you know she has a fiance and they are gonna have a baby." she told him.

"I know both of these things. She is an old friend from almost twelve years ago." Sesshoumaru told the girl.

"You aren't him are you?" the girl asked Sesshoumaru walked away from the talking teenager and to his apartment that was only three blocks away.

Kaleb looked at Spider who smiled at him.

* * *

"You are such a money maker kid." he said with a smile on his face his crimson eyes had begun to change over the passed few months. They became more driven, more violent. Of course none of this was point towards Kaleb, mostly Shippo got the beatings. Even though he was once the biggest money maker here, in this old dump of a theater. Kaleb had begun to hate it and he was starting to resent Spider with a passion and he was beginning to think of a way to get out of this. A chance to run away wouldn't come easily the way Spider was always doting on him.


End file.
